Jedyna, której pragnie
by Pearlady
Summary: Siódmy rok Hermiony w Hogwarcie zaczyna się w nietypowy, ale i niebezpiecznie pociągający sposób. Nowa szansa na pokonanie Voldemorta, nowe magiczne możliwości i dziwna relacja z Severusem Snapem muszą jednak pozostać tajemnicą. AU po piątym tomie.
1. Chapter 1

Można by pomyśleć, że po sześciu latach jej nauki w Hogwarcie Jane i Philip Grangerowie powinni przywyknąć do odmienności córki. Powinni stać się wsparciem, okazywać zainteresowanie jej sukcesami, okazywać dumę i zaakceptować Hermionę taką, jaką jest – utalentowaną młodą czarownicą.

Można by pomyśleć.

- Już wcześniej to było koszmarne, choć niby nie wolno jej było używać tej… tej „magii", ale teraz to już jakiś absurd. Kręci się po domu machając tym kijkiem, rozbijając talerze i składając je z powrotem do kupy, pojawia się znikąd…

- Zastanawiam się, jakie papiery ona w ogóle dostanie z tej swojej szkoły… Myślisz, że na Oksfordzie je zaakceptują? I czy nie będzie miała jakichś braków?

Hermiona zatrzymała się gwałtownie z ręką na kuchennej klamce. Nie, to niemożliwe! Przecież tłumaczyła im, tłumaczyła tyle razy.

Gdy gwałtownie wpadła do pomieszczenia, głosy rodziców natychmiast ucichły. Jane wróciła do pakowania lunchu do pracy, a Philip pochylił się nad gazetą.

- Kochanie, przygotowałam ci tosty, my za chwilę wychodzimy…

- Mamo – warknęła Hermiona przez zaciśnięte we wściekłości zęby. – Nie możecie wciąż wierzyć, że pójdę na mugolski uniwersytet! Po zakończeniu roku szkolnego mam zamiar rozpocząć praktyki u jakiegoś Mistrza. Pozostanę w czarodziejskiej społeczności – zmierzcie się z prawdą, jestem jej częścią.

Jane i Philip wymienili znaczące spojrzenia, po czym mężczyzna głośno odchrząknął.

- Hermiono, dobrowolne schodzenie na dno drabiny społecznej nie jest mądrą ani dojrzałą decyzją. Jeśli mamy być szczerzy – oboje z twoją matką spodziewaliśmy się po tobie czegoś więcej. Zauważ jeszcze inny aspekt tej sprawy: jaki mężczyzna zechce kogoś takiego jak ty? Ja bym nie dotknął takiej wariatki. Zamierzasz zostać biedną, samotną starą panną? Przy twoich możliwościach i pochodzeniu? Nie jesteśmy ubodzy, chcemy zapewnić swojej córce prawdziwą przyszłość.

Hermiona poczuła, że robi jej się słabo i szybko oparła się o ścianę. Zupełnie, jakby znowu była w Hogwarcie. Przed oczami stanęła jej blada twarz Draco Malfoy'a, wykrzywiona w złośliwym grymasie, z tym zawsze widocznym poczuciem wyższości wypisanym w oczach; usłyszała rzucone z pogardliwym chłodem znienawidzone słowo. _Szlama. Brudna, nic niewarta szlama. Nigdy nie dotknąłbym kogoś takiego, jak ty. Z twoim pochodzeniem nie masz przyszłości. Jesteś tylko szlamą._

Wzięła głęboki oddech i spróbowała się uspokoić, ale te sytuacje były tak podobne i tak samo budzące obrzydzenie, że poczuła wręcz fizyczne mdłości. Przełknęła z wysiłkiem, by usunąć z języka kwaśny posmak i podniosła głowę, by odpowiedzieć. Jej głos zabrzmiał zadziwiająco słabo.

- Mam tam przyjaciół…

- Więc wszyscy razem skończycie w psychiatryku.

Minutę później była w kuchni sama, a w ciszy domu wyraźnie odznaczył się dźwięk trzaśnięcia drzwiami.

Kolejne tygodnie mijały głównie w milczeniu. Kolejne okresy ciszy rozgraniczały pojedyncze awantury. Ojciec wrzeszczący, by przestała głupio machać drewnianym patykiem i umyła naczynia jak wszyscy normalni ludzie. Matka płacząca, że „to taki wstyd, taki straszny wstyd", podczas gdy w jedynym dziecku położono wszystkie nadzieje. Ojciec uderzający ją, gdy użyła _Reparo_ do zaprawienia stłuczonego talerza.

Z jakiegoś powodu właśnie to zaklęcie doprowadzało Grangerów do szału. Uznawali je za całkowicie nienaturalne i _jakieś chorobliwe_. I właśnie ono sprowokowało Philipa do wymierzenia jej siarczystego policzka. Gdy zamierzył się na nią po raz drugi, zareagowała obronnie: rzuciła go na ścianę silnym _Expelliarmusem_ i uciekła na górę, do swojej sypialni. Od tej pory zdawali się jej nie zauważać, ale i tak zabezpieczyła drzwi zaklęciami alarmowymi i hasłem. Okazało się to zbawienne, gdy pewnego weekendu ojciec wrócił lekko podpity i, w wyraźnie agresywnym nastroju, próbował dostać się do środka.

Hermiona wiedziała, że jest skazana na pobyt w Manchesterze aż do końca sierpnia. Dumbledore uznał, że zaklęcia chroniące dom są wystarczająco mocne, by nie trzeba było obawiać się ataku ze strony śmierciożerców. Grimmauld Place miało być remontowane przez całe wakacje, z kolei Nora była świadkiem gwałtownych zmian w życiu Weasley'ów. Potajemny ślub Billa i Fleur, równie potajemny powrót na łono rodziny Percy'ego, który miał odtąd stać się szpiegiem Zakonu w ministerstwie oraz tropikalna choroba Charliego pochłaniały rudowłosych całkowicie i nie pozwalały na znalezienie przez nią azylu w czarodziejskim domu. Była skazana na dwumiesięczne uwięzienie w jednym budynku z wściekłymi i zawiedzionymi rodzicami.

Przed samą sobą udawała, że jej to nie obchodzi, że jest przyzwyczajona i potrafi żyć z tą ciszą, napięciem, pogardliwymi spojrzeniami. W zachowaniu zdecydowanej postawy pomagała stała nieobecność rodziców, których gabinet dentystyczny rozwinął się i wymagał poświęcenia większości dnia na wizyty klientów, papierkową robotę oraz kierowanie personelem. Na zewnątrz Hermiona była więc ostoją spokoju i kipiała pewnością siebie. Wewnętrzny ogień podsycała już jednak wyłącznie ciągłą nauką. Z dnia na dzień stawało się jasne, że to nie wystarczy.

Niedziela na dwa tygodnie przed końcem wakacji nie różniła się od innych dni: ona z podręcznikami w swoim pokoju, oni przed telewizorem. Na dźwięk dzwonka nie zareagowała; to nie mógł być nikt do niej. Powróciła do tekstu o zaklęciach kosmetycznych, usiłując znaleźć jakiś sposób na poskromienie włosów. Dopiero krzyk ojca przyciągnął jej uwagę. Marszcząc brwi wstała powoli i ostrożnie uchyliła drzwi, wyciągając równocześnie różdżkę. Kto mógł ją odwiedzić? Nienaruszony stan zaklęć ochronnych wskazywałby na członka Zakonu, ale czy można całkowicie wierzyć osłonom?

W połowie schodów przystanęła i objęła wzrokiem scenę na dole: rodzice, czerwoni ze złości, stali naprzeciwko wysokiego mężczyzny z charakterystycznymi, sięgającymi ramion czarnymi włosami. Rzuciła się do niego gwałtownie.

- Profesorze, co pan tutaj robi? Czy coś się stało? Coś z Harrym? Czy może z Weasley'ami?

Snape podniósł brwi, po czym obrzucił ją dziwnym, znaczącym spojrzeniem i niespodziewanie łagodnym, charakterystycznie niskim, jedwabistym głosem powiedział:

- Hermiono, czy możemy porozmawiać w twoim pokoju?

Tylko dzięki wyraźnej groźbie w jego oczach zachowała kamienną twarz i poprowadziła go schodami na górę. Skuliła się, gdy usłyszała wywrzaskiwane za nimi pretensje Philipa. _Co on tu robi, ten kolejny wariat, przecież to szanujący się dom; choć może on jej wybije z głowy te idiotyczne pomysły; a może ją ukaże, sprawiedliwie ukaże za_...

Ale w tym momencie udało jej się wyszeptać hasło, złamać osłony, wpuścić go do pokoju i zamknąć drzwi, rzucając na nie równocześnie silne zaklęcia wyciszające.

Snape podniósł znów brwi, obserwując procedurę towarzyszącą wchodzeniu do sypialni, nie skomentował tego jednak. Usiadł na fotelu, który mu wskazała i popatrzył, jak sama usadawia się wygodnie na szerokim parapecie. Spojrzała na niego, przygryzając dolną wargę rozejrzała się po pokoju, a w końcu przerwała milczenie.

- Co to miało być, to na dole?

- To chyba ja powinienem zadać to pytanie.

Spojrzała gniewnie, ale nie zaprotestowała.

- Więc o jakich to idiotycznych pomysłach była mowa? Kolejne bzdurne ja-wiem-wszystko-i- bez wysiłku-uratuję-cały-świat?

- Po Hogwarcie zamierzam pozostać w świecie czarodziejów – mruknęła. Odpowiedział sceptycznym spojrzeniem.

- A za co mam panią ukarać?

Tym razem, mówiąc, patrzyła mu prosto w oczy.

- Uderzył mnie. Mocno. Więc rzuciłam nim o ścianę.

Widziała, że go to poruszyło; w oczach zapłonął mu gniew. Zerwał się z krzesła i podszedł bliżej o kilka kroków.

- Co na to twoja matka? Chyba widziała, że tylko się broniłaś?

Ciągle patrząc mu wyzywająco w oczy, ciągnęła obojętnym tonem:

- Dostałam to, na co zasługiwałam. Tacy jak ja nie zasługują na nic lepszego, nie zasługują na szacunek i nie powinni być dopuszczani do głosu. Jestem tylko brzydką, nawiedzoną wariatką, której nikt nigdy nie będzie chciał, mętem ze społecznego dna. – zamilkła. - Albo brudną, bezużyteczną szlamą, wersja do wyboru. – dodała po chwili, wykrzywiając usta w gorzkim grymasie.

Patrzył na nią przerażony. Niedowierzający. Wściekły.

- Nie pozwoliłaś im chyba na wmówienie ci tego? Nie pozwoliłaś sobie w to uwierzyć?

- Profesorze, słucham tego od sześciu lat. W co mam wierzyć?

Mierzył ją przez chwilę płonącym wzrokiem.

- Zabiję ich.

Nie spodziewała się takiej reakcji, ale nie dała po sobie poznać zaskoczenia. Kiwnęła apatycznie głową.

- Niech będzie, ale najpierw chcę wiedzieć, co pan tu robi. I po co odstawił pan to przedstawienie z miłym profesorem, który odwiedza _Hermionę_. Nie spodziewałam się, że pan w ogóle wie, jak ja mam na imię.

Stając obok niej, oparł się plecami o parapet i zaczął mówić. Jego niski głos uspokajał ją, wręcz hipnotyzował. Nagle poczuła się bezpieczniej. Był tu, czarodziej, nie mugol. Choć bywał złośliwy, to nie agresywny. I tyle już razy ratował ich z opresji. Zmusiła się, by uważać na jego słowa, niezależnie od ich tonu.

- Panno Granger, zna pani przepowiednię wskazującą Pottera jako jedynego, który może pokonać Czarnego Pana. Po ostatnich wydarzeniach, gdy chłopak po raz szósty przeżył spotkanie z nim, nie potrafiąc jednak wyrządzić mu żadnej krzywdy, coś się zmieniło. Doszło do tak zwanego przełamania przepowiedni i straciła ona swą moc. Potter nie jest już Wybrańcem. Jednak niezastąpiona profesor Trelawney wygłosiła kolejną, na szczęście dość jasną, przepowiednię. Wyznacza ona ścisłe warunki, które pozwolą dwóm osobom stać się potężniejszymi niż sam Czarny Pan i pokonać go definitywnie.

Udało mu się pozyskać jej zainteresowanie: oczy Hermiony ożywiły się po raz pierwszy od kilku tygodni. Zdawała się wręcz spijać słowa z jego ust.

Snape sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął małą kulę, identyczną jak te z Departamentu Tajemnic. Gdy ścisnął ją w dłoni, w pokoju rozległ się donośny, chropawy głos.

_Gdy przeminie moc Wybrańca, pojawi się nowa siła, jedna w dwóch._

_ On przestanie służyć dwóm panom, by połączyć się na zawsze z kobietą,_

_ jedyną, której pragnie; jedyną, która mu dorównuje._

_ Dzień ich ślubu rozpocznie działanie Mocy, a Moc będzie wzrastać._

_ Tylko jedna Moc w dwojgu ludzi położy kres panowaniu nocy._

W pokoju zaległa cisza, szybko przerwana przez wyraźnie podekscytowaną Hermionę.

- To o panu, profesorze! Jest pan przecież naszym jedynym szpiegiem. A ta kobieta? Ma pan pojęcie, kto to jest? Kim jest ta jedyna, której pan pragnie?

Spojrzał na nią. Jego wzrok wędrował po jej twarzy, szyi; potem przeniósł się na dłonie, na palce splecione w nerwowym geście – i znów powrócił do rozgorączkowanych, wciąż jeszcze nierozumiejących oczu; a może tylko bojących się uwierzyć.

- To ty.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermiona wzięła głęboki oddech i spojrzała na niego, gwałtownie podnosząc głowę. Zdziwił się, widząc wypisany na jej twarzy gniew. Nie oczekiwał radości, ale to? To była furia.

Odepchnęła go i przeszła szybkim krokiem na drugi koniec pokoju. Przed drzwiami przystanęła, nie odwracając się. Gdy w końcu się odezwała, jej głos drżał; widoczne było, że próbowała mówić spokojnie.

- Te wakacje są dla mnie naprawdę trudne. Proszę nie dokładać mi ciężarów przez tak idiotyczne żarty. Jeśli spodziewał się pan po mnie gryfońskiej naiwności, to muszę pana zawieść. Wiem, jak wyglądam, wiem, że jestem molem książkowym, wiem, że mężczyźni na mnie nie patrzą. Jestem tego wszystkiego świadoma. A po panu spodziewałam się więcej taktu i ludzkich uczuć. Choć – jej głos wyraźnie się załamał. Gdy kontynuowała, łzy płynęły jej po policzkach. – Choć przecież pan nie ma uczuć, prawda? Zapomnijmy o tym wszystkim, tylko o tyle pana proszę – Położyła dłoń na klamce.

- Mio, stój – miękki, niski głos ją zatrzymał. _Najpiękniejszy dźwięk na świecie_ – przebiegło jej przez myśl, zanim zdołała się powstrzymać. Zastanawiająca była – _czułość?_ – coś w sposobie, w jaki wypowiedział te słowa. Odwróciła się.

- Jak mnie pan nazwał?

Miał dziwną minę. Jakby starał się zachować kontrolę, a równocześnie bardzo chciał wyrazić więcej, niż potrafił. Przełknął z wysiłkiem i na jego twarz powróciła zwykła, zimna maska, głos znów był szorstki.

- Panno Granger, proszę usiąść i to wypić – wyciągnął z kieszeni małą fiolkę. – To eliksir uspokajający. Rzeczywiście, musiała pani sporo przejść, a czeka nas jeszcze trudna rozmowa.

Hermiona posłusznie przełknęła gorzką miksturę. Efekt był natychmiastowy: poczuła, że gniew z niej ulatuje, a myśli stają się jaśniejsze. Ostrym tonem ponowiła pytanie.

- Jak mnie pan nazwał?

Mówiąc, patrzył jej prosto w oczy, wyzywająco, jakby w oczekiwaniu na jej śmiech czy oznaki obrzydzenia. Twarz pozostała jednak zimną maską bez emocji.

- To zaczęło się kilka miesięcy temu. Widzi pani, od bardzo dawna byłem sam. Częściowo z własnego wyboru, bo w roli szpiega nie pomagają osobiste zobowiązania… Ale przecież przez czternaście lat byłem wolnym człowiekiem. Nie znalazłem jednak żadnej kobiety, która by mi odpowiadała. Widzi pani, panno Granger – jestem wymagający. Pragnąłem znaleźć kobietę równocześnie piękną i inteligentną. Nie znalazłem.

Skrzywił wargi w pogardliwym wyrazie.

- W maju udało się pani ulepszyć eliksir przeciwbólowy. W tej chwili z wielkim zamiłowaniem używają go członkowie Zakonu, ilekroć zostają ranni. Doskonała receptura, muszę przyznać. Wtedy po raz pierwszy zauważyłem, że nie jest pani zwykłym nadgorliwym uczniem o dobrej pamięci – nie. Z opóźnieniem dostrzegłem pani inteligencję, błyskotliwość, zdolność do logicznego myślenia i kreatywność. Albus, rozważając przyjęcie pani do Zakonu, wspomniał o pani dokonaniach. O rozwiązaniu mojej zagadki w pierwszej klasie, uwarzeniu eliksiru wielosokowego w drugiej, zdemaskowaniu Lupina w trzeciej, zasługach dla Gwardii Dumbledore'a. Zacząłem panią obserwować, a później podziwiać. Zauważyłem pani zdolność i zamiłowanie do trudnych, taktycznych i naukowych dyskusji. Pasję czytania. Przypomina mi pani mnie samego; od dziecka wolałem dokończyć czytanie książki, niż zjeść obiad. A przy tym determinacja, poświęcenie i odwaga okazane w walce z Czarnym Panem. W ten sposób po kilku tygodniach dostrzegłem również pani urodę.

Jej oczy nagle się zwęziły, ciało napięło. Snape, widząc to, usiadł w fotelu naprzeciw niej i machnięciem różdżki przywołał lustro.

- Jest pani najbardziej zdumiewającą i zjawiskową kobietą, jaką spotkałem w całym swoim życiu. Tak, kobietą – mimo swoich siedemnastu lat. Jeśli mi pani nie wierzy, proszę porównać swoją dojrzałość z pannami Brown czy Patil. A teraz spojrzy pani w lustro – spojrzy pani – i zobaczy się naprawdę, niezależnie od opinii, którymi obdarzają panią głupcy. Widzi pani te wielkie, ciepłe oczy? Delikatne rysy twarzy? Pełne usta? Wyraźnie zarysowane kości policzkowe? Gęste włosy ze złotymi przebłyskami? Nie jest pani może klasyczna, ale za to charyzmatyczna.

Podniosła na niego wzrok znad lustra. W jej spojrzenie wkradło się znów ożywienie, a wraz z nim nadzieja. Przygryzła jednak wargę i powiedziała niepewnym głosem:

- Ale tacy mężczyźni jak pan nie zakochują się w takich osobach jak ja – widząc wyraz jego twarzy zająknęła się. – No, nietypowych…

Tym razem zaskoczył ją zupełnie. Roześmiał się niskim, głębokim śmiechem, odchylając głowę do tyłu. Jednak dźwięk nie był czysty – pobrzmiewała w nim wyraźna gorycz.

- Spodziewałem się, że mnie pani odepchnie ze wstrętem. Jestem starszy o dwadzieścia lat, gburowaty, nie potrafię wyrażać uczuć – gdyby pani wiedziała, ile mnie kosztuje ta rozmowa! Jestem też złośliwy, nielubiany i zawsze zachowywałem się wrogo wobec pani i pani przyjaciół idiotów. Zakon wciąż powątpiewa w moją lojalność, ciążą na mnie niewybaczalne błędy przeszłości. Ludzie mnie irytują, stąd mój dystans i sarkazm. A przy tym przystojny nie byłem nawet za lat młodości. Jak to może wyglądać w pani oczach, panno Granger? Moje żałosne uczucia wobec nastoletniej uczennicy? A, jeszcze to głupie zdrobnienie… Pani imię zdawało mi się nie pasować do pani, jest zbyt zdystansowane i szorstkie. Więc w swoich myślach nazywałem panią Mio. Moją.

Hermiona zaczerwieniła się i odpowiedziała cicho, patrząc na swoje buty.

- Zawsze miałam pana z inteligentnego, wręcz genialnego. Słyszałam, że wymyślił pan wiele eliksirów i zaklęć, również obronnych… Przewyższa pan nas wszystkich swoją wiedzą, doświadczeniem, opanowaniem. Poświęcił pan na wojnie wszystko, nawet swoje dobre imię i nigdy niczego nie oczekiwał w zamian. Moja odwaga jest niczym wobec pańskiej, w końcu to nie ja staję co kilka dni przed Vol… Przed Czarnym Panem. A przy tym, choć nie jest pan najprzystojniejszym wśród czarodziejów, to jest pan bardzo męski. Pańskie oczy i… I _głos_…

Zawstydziła się jeszcze bardziej, urwała więc, zasłaniając twarz rękami. Po chwili jednak kontynuowała, jeszcze ciszej.

- Czuję się przy panu bezpiecznie. Pańskie uczucia nie są pańską winą, nie może ich pan kontrolować. A ja mam świadomość, że nigdy by mnie pan nie skrzywdził. Pewnie nawet nie miał pan zamiaru mi o tym mówić – odważyła się spojrzeć na niego spomiędzy rozchylonych palców.

Snape wyglądał na wytrąconego z równowagi, zdumionego i zakłopotanego równocześnie.

- Rzeczywiście, gdyby nie te okoliczności, nigdy by się pani nie dowiedziała.

Zapadła kłopotliwa cisza. Wreszcie Hermiona zdecydowała, że w tak nietypowej sytuacji profesor raczej nie przeklnie jej za ilość zadawanych pytań.

- Więc nie jest pan już szpiegiem?

Nie spodziewał się tego pytania, to było widoczne.

- Nie, jestem wolny – zamilkł i odchrząknął. – Czarny Pan wyjechał; ostatnio robi to coraz częściej w poszukiwaniu środka, który zapewniłby mu nieśmiertelność. Skorzystałem z tego, że w kwaterach pozostało zaledwie kilku śmierciożerców; zabiłem ich, uwolniłem więźniów i wysadziłem budynek w powietrze. Tak czy siak musieliby zmienić miejsce spotkań po ujawnieniu mojej zdrady.

Drgnęła, słysząc te słowa, ale szybko się pozbierała. _To była jego praca: bycie beznamiętnym, bezwzględnym. W ten sposób wygrywał dla nas tę wojnę. Okazywanie twojego przestrachu czy niezrozumienia w niczym nie pomoże. _ A potem uderzyła ją jeszcze jedna, wyjątkowo głośna i ostra myśl: _A teraz mamy wygrać tę wojnę razem._

- Może to panią dziwić, panno Granger – kontynuował – że zrezygnowałem ze swojej pozycji w wewnętrznym kręgu zanim poznałem pani decyzję. Dyrektor uparł się jednak, by nie ryzykować dłużej mojego życia, które niespodziewanie nabrało tak wielkiej wartości. Dumbledore uważa, że pani gryfońska natura nie pozwolili pani odmówić tej… prośbie.

Hermiona powoli podniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego.

- Nigdy – podkreśliła – nigdy nie zawahałabym się przed zrobieniem _czegokolwiek_, co pozwoliłoby powstrzymać _jego_.

- Rozumiem więc, że jesteśmy teraz narzeczonymi, Hermiono – na ustach Snape'a pojawił się ironiczny uśmieszek.

- Tak, _Severusie_ – odpowiedziała z podobnym wyrazem twarzy. – Kiedy weźmiemy ślub, by uwolnić Moc?

Zawahał się, chcąc ją oszczędzić. Może i była twarda, może i miała za sobą wiele gorszych doświadczeń, ale czy koniecznie musiał zwalać na nią i to? W dodatku w sytuacji, gdy winnym był jedynie on, ze swoimi niedorzecznymi pragnieniami?

- Dyrektor uważa, że nie mamy czasu do stracenia - oznajmił w końcu, poddając się. – Jutro wieczorem.

Twarz Hermiony pozostała nieruchoma, gdy wyciągała różdżkę. Szybko wypowiedziane zaklęcie spakowało cały jej dobytek do dwóch wielkich walizek, leżących nagle na środku pokoju.

- Czy ta rozmowa jest naprawdę konieczna? Tak czy siak niewiele ich obchodzę.

- Mio, wiesz doskonale, że najbezpieczniej dla nich będzie zerwać z tobą kontakty. A jeśli informacja o naszym ślubie może to sprowokować… Poza tym, łatwiej nam będzie utrzymać wszystko w tajemnicy.

Zamknęła za sobą drzwi i prowadząc Severusa korytarzem, szeptem kontynuowała rozmowę.

- A ta część z trzymaniem za rękę? Nie możemy po prostu…

Zatrzymał się i spojrzał na nią z góry.

- Będziesz moją żoną przez kolejne sto pięćdziesiąt, może dwieście lat. Naprawdę uważasz trzymanie za rękę za tak bardzo problematyczne? Musimy być wiarygodni, jeśli chcemy doprowadzić do wyrzucenia nas z tego domu.

- Niech będzie – westchnęła. – To dlatego tak dziwnie zachowywałeś się na dole?

- Dziwnie? Lepiej się do tego przyzwyczaj, nie zamierzam być dupkiem wobec własnej żony.

Uśmiechnęła się, wchodząc na schody.

- A więc przyznajesz, że twoje zachowanie…

- Odnoszę wrażenie, że powiedziałem to wyraźnie. Nie mam zamiaru niczego powtarzać.

W miarę jak zbliżali się do drzwi salonu, uścisk Hermiony stawał się coraz silniejszy, a kroki wolniejsze. Nagle zdawała się bardziej ufać jemu niż ludziom, którzy wychowywali ją od urodzenia. Starając się odwrócić swoją uwagę od nieprzyjemnych myśli, zapytała:

- Dlaczego właściwie chcesz być miły dla swojej żony, skoro nikt inny nie zasłużył na ten przywilej?

Zawahał się, ale zaraz potem wykrzywił usta w złośliwym grymasie.

- Odnoszę wrażenie, że to przyniesie mi pewne… _korzyści_.

Hermiona poczuła, że wraz ze zrozumieniem oblewa ją gwałtowny rumieniec. Jak mogła zapomnieć, że małżeństwo niesie ze sobą również _takie_ konsekwencje? Zupełnie nagle zdała sobie sprawę, jak strasznie jest niedoświadczona. Bo co znaczyło te kilka pocałunków z Wiktorem czy Ronem wobec perspektywy życia ze Snapem?

To z kolei skierowało jej myśli na inne tory. Konsekwencji było więcej… Zmiana nazwiska? Zamieszkanie z nim? Wspólne konto, wspólne decyzje, wspólne plany na przyszłość. Dzieci. Przecież chciała jakieś mieć. Wspólni znajomi. Rodzinne spotkania. Życie, od jutra aż do śmierci, nierozdzielne. Zawsze blisko tego człowieka, którego ledwo znała. Zgoda, ufała mu. Szanowała i podziwiała. Przyciągał ją w jakiś sposób. Ale czy możliwe jest, że nie zwariują ze sobą po kilku dniach? Ba, godzinach! I będą spać w jednym łóżku. To do tego mężczyzny, Severusa Snape'a, nieczułej bryły lodu, jej własnego nauczyciela, będzie się przytulać nękana koszmarami, nieuniknionymi w czasie wojny? To jemu będzie się zwierzać, od niego oczekiwać pocieszenia, siły i wparcia? Z nim straci dziewictwo, jemu pozwoli się dotykać, oglądać, pozwoli poznać się bardziej, niż komukolwiek innemu, przed nim się odsłoni? Przed jednym kochankiem, jakiego kiedykolwiek będzie miała?

Ale przecież to on przed chwilą odegnał jej największe lęki i pomógł wyjść z tej umysłowej mgły, w której utknęła po pierwszej kłótni z rodzicami. Powiedział – choć może nie wprost, ale wystarczająco wyraźnie – że jest piękna. Nikt nigdy jej tego nie powiedział. Może nikt inny w to nie wierzył.

Właściwie, mogło być gorzej. Nie miała wątpliwości, że przepowiednia odnosiłaby się do niej i do niego niezależnie od uczuć, które żywił wobec niej. To w niej i w nim drzemały uśpione połówki Mocy. Co by było, gdyby jej nienawidził, gdyby gardził nią i został zmuszony do małżeństwa? Zadrżała na samą myśl. To byłoby przerażająco bolesne.

Ale czy ona jest na to gotowa? Na ślub? Jasne, zgodziła się, ale decyzja właściwie była już dawno podjęta bez jej udziału. Nie było innego wyjścia. Poczuła, że eliksir uspokajający przestaje działać i zalewa ją fala paniki. Nie mogła tego zrobić, nie mogła zaufać mu aż tak, był kompletnie obcym człowiekiem i o wiele starszym mężczyzną, do cholery! Nagle stała się malutka, zagubiona i bezbronna. Ale nie może pokazać się rodzicom w takim stanie. Pal licho plan, jej własna, świeżo odnaleziona duma na to nie pozwoli.

Tylko… Co może zrobić? Z jednej strony przerażająca perspektywa jutra, z drugiej miażdżące uczucie upokorzenia i niepewności co do spotkania z rodzicami. W końcu od kilku tygodni skutecznie unikali wszelkich kontaktów.

Przystanęła gwałtownie. Nie poradzi sobie z tym sama, stanowczo nie. Ale przecież nie musi.

- Severusie? – zaczęła niepewnie, lekko drżącym głosem. – Boję się. To wszystko mnie chyba przerasta.

Odwrócił się i zmierzył ją niepewnym spojrzeniem.

- Musisz mi wybaczyć, ale ja nie mam żadnego doświadczenia w pocieszaniu czy… W tego typu rzeczach. Jak mogę ci pomóc?

- Przytul mnie – wyszeptała. Wiedziała, że to dziecinne i głupie, wiedziała, że boi się jego obcego dotyku. Ale tak długo tkwiła tu sama, z nikim nie rozmawiając, nikogo nie dotykając. Potrzebowała

poczucia bezpieczeństwa, jakie zwykle dawali jej Harry czy Weasley'owie, a ciepły dotyk zwykle pomagał w odzyskaniu równowagi.

Ta sytuacja była dziwna. Nienaturalna. Niepokojąca.

Nigdy wcześniej nie był zmuszony do tak otwartego mówienia o własnych emocjach. A poczucie winy, że pozwolił sobie na podobne uczucia, nie ułatwiało sprawy.

Ledwo od kilku godzin był wolnym człowiekiem, a już zaczął inaczej postrzegać otaczające go miejsca i ludzi. Zaczynało mu się podobać to, że żyje – i to był wystarczający powód do niepokoju. Ale jeśli dodać do tego wszystko, co działo się z nim w pobliżu tej zjawiskowej kobiety…

Obserwował ją. Emocje migające w dużych, ciemnych oczach. Nerwowe ruchy palców, wędrujących do włosów i z powrotem, na kolana. Przygryzanie wargi, opuszczanie głowy, rumieńce. Obrysowywał spojrzeniem kształt jej szyi, piersi, brzucha, nóg.

Chciał jej dotknąć. Nigdy jeszcze nie pragnął tak bardzo dotyku, on nienawidził dotyku. _To szaleństwo _– powtarzał sobie. Ale gdzieś w tle pojawiała się myśl: _będzie twoja, już jutro; będziesz pełen jej dotyku, będziesz ją miał tylko dla siebie_.

To nie ułatwiało niczego. Była złamana ostatnimi wydarzeniami, wojną, odległością oddzielającą ją od przyjaciół. Powinien ją wesprzeć, dać siłę; wiedział o tym. Potrafił być odpowiedzialny za swoich uczniów. Ale nie potrafił robić takich rzeczy.

Więc informował ją tylko o najbliższych planach i podjął decyzję, gdy jej zabrakło stanowczości. Trzeba poinformować rodziców.

Gdy poprosiła o przytulenie, był zdziwiony. Wcześniej starała się unikać jakiegokolwiek kontaktu, najwyraźniej się go bała. Domyślał się, że nie miała doświadczenia w relacjach damsko-męskich i nie miała pojęcia, jak się zachować. A teraz tak nagła zmiana… Musiało jej być naprawdę ciężko.

Więc wziął ją w ramiona. Była spięta, sztywna; po chwili jednak oparła głowę na jego ramieniu.

Oboje to poczuli i, chwilę później, zobaczyli. Dreszcze, spowodowane fizycznym kontaktem, nagły skok adrenaliny, białe światło. Otoczyło ich delikatnie, wręcz pieszczotliwie, a ich skóra aż iskrzyła w miejscach, gdzie stykały się dwa ciała. Spojrzeli na siebie zdziwieni i zamarli pod wrażeniem bliskości swoich twarzy.

Jego oczy były tuż nad jej oczami. Ciemne i głębokie, jakby… Perfekcyjnie głębokie. Nie umiała myśleć ani złapać oddechu, a serce kołatało jej gwałtownie w piersi. Czuła, jak całe jej ciało odpręża się pod wpływem jego bliskości oraz przez ten dziwny blask.

Nic nie miało już znaczenia, nie było nerwowości ani strachu, a Hermiona chciała tylko jednej rzeczy na świecie. Gdyby zaoferowano jej teraz spełnienie jednego życzenia, nie wybrałaby pokonania Voldemorta. Nie, rzeczywiste było tylko to światło, pulsujące w powietrzu, w jego oczach, w jej krwi pragnącej…

Zrobił to. Bardzo powoli, obłędnie powoli pochylił się i dotknął wargami jej ust. To było delikatne muśnięcie, ale za nim natychmiast podążył pełen pasji, długi, głęboki pocałunek.

Nigdy wcześniej nie czuła się tak bardzo żywa ani tak szczęśliwa. Ani tak obłąkana. Ale to nie miało znaczenia, skoro całował ją nadal, drugi, trzeci i czwarty raz, w nieskończoność, w ciepło pulsujące białe światło.


	3. Chapter 3

Gdy oderwali się od siebie, oboje byli zawstydzeni i niepewni, a w powietrzu pomiędzy nimi pojawiło się nieprzyjemne tym razem napięcie. Po chwili ciszy Hermiona poprowadziła ich do kuchni, zamknęła dokładnie drzwi i usiadła obok Severusa.

- Czym było to światło? – spytała cicho.

- Zdaje się, że moc wspomniana w przepowiedni zaczyna się powoli wybudzać – odpowiedział i zamilkł na chwilę. – Ponieważ jej celem jest połączenie nas, spróbuje nas do siebie przyciągnąć wszelkimi sposobami. Co nie zmienia faktu, że moje zachowanie przed chwilą było nieodpowiednie, panno Granger i jestem zmuszony prosić panią o wybaczenie.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. W ciągu kilku sekund i kilku zdań odsunął się od niej, a to było zaskakująco nieprzyjemne. Zmusiła się, by przyznać, że kłębiące się w niej uczucia są prawdziwe. Ile ukrywała przed samą sobą? _Zgoda, fascynuje ją. Zawsze ją fascynował. Zawsze było w nim coś tak bardzo innego i trudnego do odczytania… I pragnie jego dotyku, cholera, jak jeszcze nigdy żadnego. Zupełnie, jakby uaktywnił kilka milionów dotąd uśpionych komórek nerwowych w jej ciele._ A teraz on się odsuwał, by znowu stać się tym nieczułym głazem. _Nie może mu na to pozwolić._

- Severusie – zaczęła, czekając, aż na nią spojrzy. – Odnoszę wrażenie, że nie jestem już dla ciebie panną Granger. Imię, którym mnie nazywasz, jest piękne i chcę, żebyś już zawsze tak do mnie mówił. Nigdy nie czułam się zbyt swobodnie z tą „Hermioną". Poza tym, jako mój narzeczony masz pełne prawo mnie całować; jeśli już mowa o czyjejś winie, to ja nie pozostałam obojętna, prawda? Szczerze mówiąc, nie miałabym nic przeciwko, gdybyś… - urwała nagle, orientując się, że powiedziała więcej, niż zamierzała.

Severus patrzył na nią z dziwnym błyskiem w oku, po czym odezwał się, używając najbardziej uwodzicielskiego tonu swojego głosu.

- Wydawało mi się, że to może być dla ciebie za szybko, w końcu nie jestem jeszcze w twoim domu nawet od godziny. Ale skoro tak się sprawy mają, chętnie usłyszę, czego nie dopowiedziałaś.

_O nie, dowie się tego chyba po jej trupie. Choć ona naprawdę tego chce… _Hermiona opuściła wzrok i utkwiła go w ścianie przedpokoju, odmawiając odpowiedzi. Gdy niespodziewanie pochylił się nad nią, drgnęła, czując ciarki na całym ciele. A on zaczął szeptać jej do ucha.

- Nie miałabyś nic przeciwko, gdybym zrobił… co?

Poczuła, że cała jej twarz płonie wstydem. Idiotka, dostarczyła mu tylko powodu do kpin. Wystarczył jeden pocałunek, a ona już lepi się do niego jak jakaś… Jak jakaś Patil czy Brown, od których jest podobno dojrzalsza.

Severus, obserwując ją spod półprzymkniętych powiek, chwycił ją nagle pod brodę i pociągnął jej twarz w górę, nakazując spojrzeć na siebie. Tym razem jego głos przybrał poważny i zdecydowany ton.

- Dlaczego tak bardzo wstydzisz się powiedzieć mi o swoich pragnieniach? Dla mnie również ten pocałunek był wyjątkowy i gdybym tylko mógł, już nigdy nie wypuściłbym cię z ramion. Dlaczego więc nie poprosisz mnie o to, na czym ci zależy? Albo sama sobie tego nie weźmiesz?

- Nie chcę być śmieszna – szepnęła.

- Boisz się, że źle o tobie pomyślę? – zdumiał się. – Mio, musimy nauczyć się ze sobą żyć i, choć to może być dla nas obojga szczególnie bolesne, grać w otwarte karty. Jesteśmy nietypową parą i idziemy nietypową drogą, ale będziemy musieli to zaakceptować i przyjąć. Jeśli dziś uważasz za śmieszne pragnienie pocałunku, to co powiesz jutro, gdy będziemy zmuszeni się ze sobą kochać? Mio, pomyśl o tym. Staniesz przede mną naga, pozwolisz mi dotykać całą siebie, odkryjesz się przede mną całkowicie, gdy zaczniesz się w tym zatracać. Musisz mi zaufać, inaczej ta chwila będzie dla ciebie tylko cierpieniem.

Hermiona przełknęła głośno ślinę.

- Dlaczego będziemy zmuszeni… jutro?

- A więc wiedza Panny-Wiem-To-Wszystko ma jakieś granice? Śluby czarodziejów różnią się od uroczystości mugoli. Łącząca małżonków magiczna więź zostaje zawiązana w pełni dopiero w momencie aktu seksualnego. W tej chwili ślub staje się ważny.

Hermiona poczuła nagle, że robi jej się słabo. Ale nie, nie da tego po sobie poznać. Widział wystarczająco wiele jej słabości; czas pokazać, że nie jest płaczliwą, małą dziewczynką. Że zasługuje na miano jego partnerki. Odchrząknęła, żeby nie zdradzić się poprzez drżenie głosu.

- Skoro już mowa o ślubie – kto będzie wiedział? Rozumiem, że zaledwie garstka zaufanych ludzi. I chyba oboje się zgadzamy, że nie jest dobrym pomysłem, żeby o naszym małżeństwie dowiedzieli się Harry, Ron czy Ginny.

- Rzeczywiście, nie chcemy, żeby te dzieciaki dostały ataku serca… Chociaż właściwie, to może jednak chcemy – wykrzywił usta w złośliwym grymasie.

- To moi przyjaciele – odwarknęła Hermiona.

- Właśnie: twoi, nie moi.

- Co moje, to i twoje, Severusie.

Nie dał po sobie poznać irytacji i oschle kontynuował:

- Dumbledore będzie przewodniczył ceremonii. Niestety, obrzędy czarodziejów wymagają obecności kobiety, druhny – dla zachowania równowagi płci – jeśli podczas ślubu nie ma żadnych gości. Czy jest ktoś, kogo chciałabyś poprosić o asystowanie?

Dziewczyna zawahała się. Najbliżsi byli jej zawsze Ron i Harry, nie miała raczej przyjaciółek. Dogadywała się dość dobrze z Hanną Abott, ostatnio nawet z Luną, ale z pewnością nie był to ktoś, komu zwierzyłaby się z największego sekretu. Tonks miała zupełnie odmienny charakter i podejście do życia, profesor McGonagall, choć fantastyczna jako mentorka, to też oschła i surowa kobieta, pani Weasley była wspaniała w matkowaniu, ale tego Hermiona nie chciała. Nadszedł czas na niezależność i podejmowanie własnych, najprawdopodobniej trudnych decyzji. Jednak jeśli nie Molly, to może jej córka? W czasie szóstego roku zbliżyły się do siebie, częściowo z powodu związku Ginny z Harrym, częściowo ze względu na niespodziewanie odkryte podobieństwa między dziewczynami. Okazało się, że Weasley'ówna pomimo licznych flirtów poświęca sporo czasu na naukę i traktuje ją bardzo poważnie, ma odpowiedzialne podejście do życia i do toczącej się wciąż wojny. Udało im się nie tylko znaleźć wspólne tematy, ale i wypracować wspólny język, rodzaj przyjacielskiego porozumienia.

- Po namyśle – może jednak Ginny nie przypłaci tego kawałka wiedzy zdrowiem?

- Spodziewałem się tego – mruknął z grymasem na twarzy. – Ale musisz pamiętać o kwestii bezpieczeństwa. Nikt nie może wiedzieć. Młoda Weasley'ówna ma nieco więcej oleju w głowie niż jej brat idiota i raczej potrafi utrzymać język za zębami, tym bardziej, że sama tkwi w niebezpiecznym związku. Mam nadzieję, że załatwisz sprawy z nią, bo nie mam ochoty użerać się…

- Rozumiem – przerwała mu z irytacją. – Potrafię dopisać sobie epitety, którymi ubarwisz dalszy ciąg zdania.

- Czy ty nie zaczęłaś czuć się zbyt swobodnie w moim towarzystwie? Ja nie ubarwiam zdań, ja stwierdzam fakty. I pamiętaj – rzucił ostro, nie pozwalając Hermionie dorzucić swoich trzech groszy. – Ani słowa o przysiędze.

- Nie jestem idiotką, Severusie.

- W tym moja nadzieja – mruknął cicho.

Gdy weszli do salonu, trzymając się za ręce, Philip upuścił szklankę. Hermiona wzdrygnęła się gwałtownie i opuściła głowę. Mocny uścisk dłoni Severusa lekko ją otrzeźwił, ale nie potrafiła napotkać oceniającego wzroku Grangerów. Żółta ściana, biała plamka, komar, brak plamek, rozpryśnięte krople herbaty, _ciekawe czy ściana wróci kiedyś do naturalnego koloru, czy też będą ją musieli przemalować, żeby móc efektywnie o mnie zapomnieć,_ brak plam, stolik z telewizorem, mecz, żółta ściana, muszka owocówka…?, ślad po czyjejś ręce, brak plam… Cichy i spokojny głos Severusa.

- Biorę ślub z państwa córką.

Może by tak podnieść oczy na chwilę, chyba zaniemówili. Raz w życiu zobaczyć te wyrazy twarzy. Chyba, że zobaczyłaby na nich zwyczajną, a może i zwielokrotnioną pogardę i wrogość. Nie, nie warto. Chociaż kusi.

- Ktoś ją chce? – w głosie Jane nie było pogardy. Zdumienie zmieszało się z nadzieją. – Philip, ja wiem, że on nie wydaje się być zachęcający, ale trzeba by skorzystać z okazji…

- On jest _tym_ – wycedził, właśnie tak – wycedził spomiędzy zębów, nie „powiedział"; ledwo można go było zrozumieć. – Ona ma być normalna, moja córka nie będzie dziwką jakiegoś starego, który na dodatek, sama słyszałaś, jest…

- Wbrew pańskiej opinii nie jestem rzeczą – wreszcie głos Severusa, a już łzy zaczęły jej się zbierać w kącikach oczu. – Jeśli potrzebuje pan dowodu… Vingardium Leviosa. Silencio.

Po raz pierwszy od dawna podniosła przy nich głowę. Przez głowę przebiegł jej obraz trolla i wzniesionej nad jego głową maczugi – ależ się wtedy bała – teraz strachu nie było. Gdyby Severus okazał się najgorszym, obojętnym mężem, pokochałaby go i tak całym sercem; nikt jej jeszcze nigdy nie bronił przed Grangerem. Severus to bezpieczeństwo.

_Nie ma nic mądrego w rzuceniu się w ramiona pierwszego mężczyzny, który nie zastrasza swoim zachowaniem. _Hermiona szybko odgania tę myśl. _Może czas podjąć jakąś decyzję, jakąkolwiek. Raz w życiu nie kalkulować. Kiedy rzuciła się na oślep w przyjaźń z Harrym i Ronem, znalazła szczęście. _Severus to bezpieczeństwo.

Kiedy wyszli z domu, ścigani żądaniami, żeby już nie wracali, było zupełnie ciemno. Gdyby nie gwałtowne szarpnięcie w pępku i lekkie zachwianie równowagi, Hermiona nie zorientowałaby się, że stoją przed bramami Hogwartu. Brama skrzypiała tak straszliwie, że dziewczyna musiała się uśmiechnąć. _Głośne powitanie… w domu. W domu-już-na-zawsze._


	4. Chapter 4

Szedł, jak zwykle, szybko i pewnie. Do czasu, kiedy nagle się zatrzymał. Prawie na niego wpadła, całe szczęście udało jej się nie przewrócić. Miałby ubaw.

- Mio, musisz o czymś wiedzieć.

Patrzył przed siebie. I skrzywił usta. To nie będzie przyjemne, prawda?

- To wszystko jedno wielkie kłamstwo.

Nie wiedziała, o co mu chodzi. Co jest nieprawdą, przecież o niczym w drodze nie rozmawiali. Do czego mógł się odnosić? Bo przecież na pewno, na pewno nie do tego.

Wciąż na nią nie patrzył.

Tylko nie do tego.

Otworzył usta –

Proszę.

- Nie ma przepowiedni. Nie jestem w tobie zakochany. Albusowi zależało na twojej zgodzie. Wyczuł, że nasza magia się uzupełnia – to rzadkie zjawisko, które może otworzyć przed nami fantastyczne możliwości. Zaważyć na losach wojny. A zawsze łatwiej kontrolować urzeczoną, opanowaną przez hormony nastolatkę. Choć nie mam pojęcia, skąd wytrzasnął tak horrendalny pomysł… Jakbym nie miał nic innego do roboty, tylko uganiać się za uczennicami, stary dureń.

Hermiona milczała.

_Pomógł ci przy rodzicach._ Musiał udawać zakochanego. _Powiedział ci prawdę. _Prędzej czy później by się wydało. I nie musi więcej udawać. _Obrażał dyrektora – ciebie nie. _Ale to dopiero początek.

Zaraz, zaraz. Dyrektor…. _Dumbledore_. Zrobił coś takiego? Jak śmiał tak nią manipulować? Została potraktowana jak dziecko, małe dziecko niezdolne do spojrzenia na ogół spraw z perspektywy wojny. Cała ta historia o przepowiedniach, Trelawney…

Trelawney.

_Harry._

_Nie._

- A co z Harrym? Powiedziałeś, że jego przepowiednia się załamała, ale skoro nasza nie istniała…

- Naprawdę nie potrafisz połączyć tego w całość? Trelawney nie jest wróżbitką. Potter nie jest Wybrańcem. Ludzie potrzebowali nadziei, a Albus nie miał skrupułów. Dał im nadzieję, poświęcając chłopaka i jego rodziców. Na próżno, jak widać.

Odwróciła głowę, żeby nie widział łez w jej oczach. Całe życie Harrego, wszystko zniszczone przez… Przypadek. Bo akurat na niego padło. Niezasłużenie i bez rezultatów.

_Nie myśleć o tym teraz… Trzeba się zmierzyć ze ślubem. Z nocą poślubną. Z niecierpiącym jej Severusem. Jak mogła dać się tak łatwo podejść i we wszystko uwierzyć? Gdyby nie te wakacje, rodzice… Nie myśleć. Trzeba iść dalej i uwolnić Harrego od zobowiązań. Wziąć zobowiązania na siebie…_

_Ale jeśli to pomoże wygrać wojnę, to warto._

_Chyba._

_Tak, warto. Nie może stracić przyjaciół. Ani nikogo z Zakonu. I urodzeni w rodzinach mugoli też powinni móc czuć się bezpieczni. I mugole._

- Tylko nie wygadaj się przed Albusem, że wiesz. Nie jest godny zaufania.

Wytrącił ją z zamyślenia i chwilę zajęło jej zrozumienie tego, co powiedział.

- Słucham?

- To nie zmienia naszych planów. I nie waż się histeryzować.

- Nie jestem typem histeryczki.

- Twoje szczęście.

- Ale zawsze mogę zacząć być.

- Mamy spędzić ze sobą całe życie. Oszczędź mi chociaż tego.

- A czego ty mi oszczędzisz?

Milczał przez chwilę, wreszcie na nią patrząc. Jakoś inaczej. Czyżby to było uznanie? W minimalnej ilości, rzecz jasna. Ale na eliksirach nie dostała nawet tyle.

- Życia w kłamstwie.

Szli dalej, tym razem równym krokiem, obok siebie.

- Jesteś dobrym aktorem.

- Żyję z tego.

- Bycia gwiazdą?

- _Szpiegiem_, Granger.

- Więc już nie Mio?

- Mio może zostać. Ale nie kiedy mnie irytujesz.

Weszli do zamku. Hermiona nagle nie była pewna, co ze sobą zrobić. Nie będzie chyba musiała spać już dziś w jego komnatach? Albo, co jeszcze gorsze, spotkać się z dyrektorem? Na to stanowczo nie była gotowa. Severus najwyraźniej zauważył jej niepewność, gdyż odezwał się zamykając za nimi drzwi wejściowe.

- Możesz się chwilowo rozgościć w pokoju Prefekt Naczelnej.

Jej oczy zrobiły się okrągłe. I wielkie.

- Masz na myśli…?

- Tak, tak, Granger. Oszczędź mi swoich zachwytów; dziś przeznaczeniem tego pokoju będą przygotowania do ślubu. Wiele radości ci nie dostarczy. Spotkamy się za jutro o szóstej rano w Wielkiej Sali. Panna Weasley dołączy do ciebie za kilka godzin.

Odwrócił się i zaczął iść w stronę schodów. _I oczywiście szaty muszą powiewać. Czy on je jakoś czaruje?_ Hermiona postawiła stopę na pierwszym stopniu, potem na drugim, zmagając się z myślami. Gdy już prawie zniknął jej z oczu, krzyknęła za nim. Obrócił się, najwyraźniej zirytowany i podniósł brew.

- Już za mną tęsknisz, droga Mio?

- Chciałam cię tylko poprosić, żebyś zastanowił się, czy naprawdę życie ze mną jest perspektywą na tyle przerażającą, że stanowi zbyt wysoką cenę za uwolnienie cię od służby Czarnemu Panu, Severusie.

...

Ginny weszła do pokoju bez pukania i z zadyszką, po czym rzuciła się na Hermionę i entuzjastycznie ją objęła.

- Jak dobrze cię widzieć! Tak dawno nie pisałaś, już się zaczynałam martwić. Moje lato było kompletnie nudne, wiecznie albo pomagałam mamie w domu, albo grałam z Ronem w quiddicha… Ale jego często nie ma, bo pomaga bliźniakom w sklepie. Mnie oczywiście nie pozwolono, no gdzieżby, mała Ginny pewnie zrobiłaby sobie krzywdę gdyby postawiła stopę poza próg. A żebyś widziała, ile było pracy! Naprawdę współczuję mamie, w końcu ona zajmuje się większością spraw… Wiesz, że mieszkamy na Grimmauld Place? Tyyle gotowania, dla całego Zakonu, no i pranie, niektórzy wracają w zakrwawionych szatach, cud, że nikt jeszcze nie zginął; a ile sprzątania, Hermiono! Stworek jest absolutnie beznadziejny, ciągle odmawia współpracy. Ale kiedy byłam zmęczona albo niespodziewanie kończyły się zadania do pilnego wykonania, to nudziłam się straszliwie… Wszystkie prace domowe skończyłam trzy tygodnie temu i poprawiłam co najmniej… Ee, sama straciłam rachubę.

Ginny wreszcie ją puściła i Hermiona uśmiechnęła się lekko widząc, że dziewczynie najwyraźniej zabrakło powietrza. Weasleyówna niespodziewanie otrzeźwiała i przybrała poważny wyraz twarzy.

- No dobra, co ja tu robię i co ty tu robisz?

- To dość dziwna historia. I długa. I nieprzyjemna. No i zaskakująca, no bo przecież…

- Hermiono?

Wzięła głęboki oddech. I wtedy coś ją uderzyło.

- Jak to na Grimmauld Place? – krzyknęła ostro. Ginny aż się cofnęła, spłoszona. – Przecież Kwatera Główna jest remontowana?

- Mieszkam tam od początku wakacji i nic o tym nie wiem. Kto ci to powiedział?

_Stary dureń. Może czegoś się od Severusa nauczę… To określenie pasuje idealnie, jakby skrojone na miarę_.

- Nieważne, Ginny. Myślę, że mamy istotniejsze kwestie do omówienia. Po pierwsze: co to jest Perpetuum Amen? – spojrzała na liścik, który jakąś godzinę wcześniej przyniosła jej szkolna sowa. Widniało na nim tylko kilka słów: łacińska nazwa, godzina szósta rano, podpis S.S. I dopisek na dole, „spytaj swoją druhnę, niech się chociaż do czegoś przyda".

Ginny zmarszczyła brwi.

- Legendarna ceremonia ślubna. Nie czytasz w ogóle czarodziejskich romansów? – wzrok Hermiony dał jej wyraźną odpowiedź. – Wszystkie kobiety o niej marzą, jest podobno najpiękniejsza. No i najgłębiej wiąże małżonków – zaczynają dzielić swoje myśli poprzez telepatyczną więź, ich magia łączy się w jedność, no i niewiarygodnie intensywnie odczuwają obecność drugiej osoby. Fizycznie. Cała ceremonia polega na pocałunku… To niewiarygodnie romantyczne.

Hermiona przerwała jej rozmarzoną kontemplację mocno zirytowana.

- Dlaczego nazywasz ją legendarną?

- Bo ona nie istnieje. Magia pary młodej musiałaby być bajkowo silna, a na dodatek uzupełniać się. To tylko piękna opowieść, Hermiono… Ale o czym my w ogóle mówimy, chciałam się dowiedzieć, po co Dumbledore ściągnął nas do Hogwartu, w dodatku w tajemnicy przed resztą Zakonu.

_Telepatia. I fizyczne oczarowanie. Jakby mi trzeba było kolejnych złych wiadomości. _Nie dbając o delikatność i nie skupiając się do końca na swoich słowach, rzuciła:

- O szóstej rano wychodzę za Snape'a, połączy nas Perpetuum Amen, nikt się może dowiedzieć. Powiedz mi natychmiast, na gacie Merlina, skąd taka bzdurna godzina i na czym powinny polegać przygotowania do ceremonii?

Ginny usiadła.

Wstała.

Straciła równowagę i trafiła tyłkiem w fotel.

Otworzyła usta.

Zawahała się.

- Wiesz, Hermiono, ja chyba nie chcę nic wiedzieć. Dyrektor tak chce, obowiązuje was tajemnica, jesteście potężni – to musi mieć związek z wojną. Nie chcę niczego wiedzieć.

- Nawet tego, że Harry traci swój status Wybrańca na naszą… ee… korzyść? Będzie zwykłym członkiem Zakonu, Ginny. Cały twój. Obojętny Voldemortowi.

- Ty nie żartujesz, prawda?

- Nie. Korzystaj z życia, póki możesz. Razem z nim… Harry zasługuje na odpoczynek.

- A ty?

- A ja do końca życia będę towarzyszką życia Severusa, jego kochanką i partnerką w walce. Cholernie się boję. Czyli pora zająć się czym innym – wytłumaczysz mi wreszcie procedury ślubne?

Ginny spojrzała na nią wymownie, z wyraźnym przesłaniem: mam poważne wątpliwości co do twojego stanu umysłowego. Ale tak, tak, jestem twoją przyjaciółką i ci pomogę.

- Śluby czarodziejów zawsze odbywają się rano, wraz z wschodem słońca. To symbol: wchodzisz w nowy etap życia wraz z wejściem w nowy dzień. A co do przygotowania… Ta konkretna ceremonia nie jest _bardzo_ wymagająca, ale to mimo wszystko twój ślub. Więc teraz usiądziesz grzecznie na fotelu i pozwolisz mi zrobić cię na bóstwo. Nawet Snape'a zachwycisz.

Hermiona prychnęła pogardliwie.

- Nie obchodzi mnie, co Severus o mnie myśli. Jestem dla niego głupią małolatą i nigdy nie zobaczy we mnie kobiety. Nie żeby mi na tym zależało. Jakie to ma znaczenie? – przy ostatnim zdaniu głos lekko jej się trząsł i Ginny, zajmująca się już włosami panny młodej, spojrzała na nią zmartwiona.

- Sama przed chwilą powiedziałaś, że będzie twoim kochankiem. Jak mogłoby ci nie zależeć na tym, by zobaczył w tobie piękną kobietę?

- Problem polega na tym, Ginny, że ja nie jestem piękną kobietą.

Weasleyówna pokręciła tylko głową i wymamrotała:

- Jeszcze się przekonamy, Hermiono.

...

- Wiesz, nie dziwi mnie twój strach – Ginny wtuliła się w fotel, zmęczona po całonocnej pracy nad wyglądem Hermiony. – Przecież to obcy człowiek. Dorosły mężczyzna. Profesor Snape, jakby tego było mało.

- Dreszcz mnie przechodzi, kiedy sobie uświadomię, że już na zawsze będę jego. Chcę być swoja. Chcę być wolna. Nie poświęcać niczego dla wojny, nie ryzykować życiem, nie zmieniać z dnia na dzień życiowych planów. Jesteśmy takie młode, Ginny. Powinnyśmy cieszyć się przyjaźnią z Harrym i Ronem, szaleć z niepokoju przed egzaminami, spędzać wolny czas w bibliotece i na błoniach, zakochiwać się. A nie planować bitwy. Nie opłakiwać tragicznie zmarłych. To zupełna paranoja… Mój siódmy rok, OWTMy, a ja nawet na naukę nie znajdę wiele czasu przy treningach.

- Treningach?

- Będę dzielić magię z Severusem… Z pewnością minie wiele czasu zanim opanujemy sposoby kontroli nad jej potęgą.

- Gdyby on jeszcze nie był taki zimny i wredny…

Hermiona odezwała się szeptem, niepewnie.

- Miałaś rację wcześniej…

- Co mówisz?

- Że wcześniej miałaś rację. Chciałabym zdobyć jego podziw. Swoim charakterem, osiągnięciami. I żebym nie wzbudzała w nim pogardy. I żebym nie była taka brzydka. Co ja mu mogę zaoferować oprócz magii? Wiem, że on sam nie jest przystojny, ale nie chcę, żeby wstydził się pokazać z własną żoną.

- Krum cię kiedyś wybrał. Mógł mieć każdą, a wybrał ciebie. Chcesz zobaczyć, kogo w tobie zobaczył?

Hermiona spojrzała na nią niepewnie. Rzeczywiście, mógł mieć każdą. Więc dlaczego…?

- Co masz na myśli, Ginny?

- Chodź do lustra. No chodź, głuptasku. Jesteś dziś panną młodą. Spójrz na nią. Spójrz na młodą kobietę – tak, kobietę – która dziś sprawi, że jej narzeczony po raz pierwszy w życiu zaniemówi. Nie, żeby się do tego przyznał. No, chodź.

Jeszcze jeden krok. Odwagi, Granger, jesteś Gryfonką. Nie boisz się lustra.

Tylko zawodu.

No trudno, już się niczego nie zmieni. Za kilka minut powinny pójść no Wielkiej Sali. Objęła wzrokiem Pokój Wspólny – ciepłe barwy ścian, kominek, w którym Harry rozmawiał z Syriuszem, fotele, na których siedząc podejmowali swoje najważniejsze decyzje – jak pójście z Harrym po kamień filozoficzny; na resztki kolacji, przyniesionej przez Zgredka. Naprawdę to zostawia, wraz z dzieciństwem. Pora stać się kobietą. Żoną. Podporą mężczyzny, szczęściem mężczyzny. Podporą i szczęściem Severusa. Patetyczne. Utopijne.

Chciała tego.

Ale nie wszystko można mieć.

Wzięła głęboki oddech i podeszła do lustra.

...

Wielką Salę rozświetlał wschód słońca, gdy weszły do środka i ramię w ramię podążyły do podwyższenia, na którym siadywali nauczyciele. Tym razem było puste, a na jego środku stał dyrektor, ubrany w prostą białą szatę, podobnie jak Ginny – oraz Severus. Zły, zaniepokojony, wbrew sobie samemu cholernie przerażony. Miał na sobie srebrną szatę, która tradycyjnie i symbolicznie ogłaszała, co takiego wnosi w małżeństwo. Ten konkretny kolor oznaczał siłę, pewność, męskość, pasję, ochronę i prowadzenie. Nie zastanawiał się nad wyborem długo; poszedł za instynktem; pozwolił się poprowadzić swojej magii. I nawet przyznawał jej rację. Umiarkowanie.

Podnosząc wzrok, zobaczył Hermionę kilka metrów przed sobą i zamarł. Jego mózg analizował informacje: głęboki szafir, symbol bogactwa wewnętrznego, hojności, otwartości, czułości i oddania. Dziwne. Mógłby się po niej spodziewać pierwszej cechy – ale reszta? Może była dojrzalsza, niż mu się zdawało. Na pewno była dojrzalsza. I traktowała ich ślub poważnie. Suknia delikatna, opięta, długa do kostek, opcja najbardziej klasyczna i elegancka. Tylko ten głęboki dekolt… _Daje mi znać, że nie zamierza poddać się konwenansom i naciskom_. _I że potrafi myśleć samodzielnie_. Ale to był tylko mózg: nieznaczna część Severusa. Reszta była całkowicie pochłonięta jej widokiem: wyrazisty, ciemny makijaż oczu dodawał jej powagi i zdecydowania – _i seksapilu_. Nie, wróć, tej myśli nie było, nigdy w życiu by tego nie pomyślał. Miała piękną figurę. _W końcu był tylko mężczyzną, nie można go za to obwiniać._ Nawet włosy częściowo opanowała, długie fale sięgały prawie do pasa. _Oznaka siły_. Tak, siła ci się przyda…

Hermiona widziała jego spojrzenie, nagle zupełnie otwarte. Aprobujące i prześlizgujące się po jej ciele. Musiała to przyznać, wyglądała niewiarygodnie. Początkowo poczuła opory na widok makijażu i przedłużonych włosów, ale widok panny młodej w lustrze był czymś, czego nie należało niszczyć ani naruszać. Po raz pierwszy czuła się tak piękna i kobieca.

I szczęśliwa, kiedy napotkała jego wzrok. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i stanęła przed nim.

...

Białe światło otaczające całującą się parę wydobyło z półmroku Wielkiej Sali dwie sylwetki, unoszące różdżki i wypowiadające zaklęcie ślubne. Gdy kilka minut później opuściły pomieszczenie, nic się nie zmieniło. Mężczyzna wciąż trzymał swoją żonę w ramionach, obejmując ją w talii i przyciągając do siebie, ona wplotła palce w jego włosy. Pocałunek trwał nieprzerwanie, gdy słońce przesuwało się na niebie i rozjaśniało dzień, podczas gdy biel osnuwająca parę stawała się coraz słabiej widoczna.


End file.
